Elemental Gathering
by Lady of the Winter
Summary: Elemental queens from all over the world join in a meeting to discuss the use of their powers for the betterment of the Earth. *on temporary hiatus*
1. Preparing

**Hello everyone! This is my first story I've wrote for this site. I was inspired by a multiple elemental Elsa, and I chose to go with fire. This is set around a few months after the events in Frozen take place. I deicided to make a fire elemental from China****, and I used Chinese words ****for the characters. I included the pronunciation along with them. Anyway, here is my first story, I hope you enjoy!**

**Here is a quick reference to the name pronunciation:**

**Xia Yan (Summer Flame) = Z I Yan**

**Qui (Autumn) = Cho**

* * *

I stared out from my palace window, watching the night sky from behind clear glass that acted somewhat as a mirror. It reflected back my fair tan skin, messy and disheveled dark brown hair, almond shaped brown eyes, and slender, oval face. The subtle light illuminating from the corner of the window was extinguished with a flick of the hand. Bringing my palms in front of me, I studied them intensely— as to take my mind somewhere else, anywhere but here— and I noticed how well of a job they had done getting myself ready for the big meeting tomorrow. At the meeting, elemental queens from all around the world are going to be discussing their powers for the betterment of the Earth. Anxious feelings weld up inside of me, butterflies rumbling around in my tummy as if trying to land, but unsure if it was safe to. My palms quivered suddenly, thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong at the meeting. What if I broke something? What if I said something at the wrong time? What if I burnt something? My thoughts were being flung hither and yon, restless as the wind, until someone had interrupted my brooding mood.

"Xia yan?" The older butler called.

"Yes?" I replied

"Your dress is ready. Shall I bring it in?"

"Ah, yes! I would love that."

He stepped aside and opened the door wider, and a mannequin was brought in by three other men and set in front of me. I turned to get a better view, and brought my hand out to light the chandeliers above. The light illuminated the dress before me, and I smiled when I saw the full effect. The gown was modeled after an older and well known design most people would recognize, the qipao design. It was pure red with a golden trim, and had the Chinese symbol for "Summer Flame" embroidered on the top right— my name, which is pronounced zia yan. It was complete with a beautiful set of slippers with the same color pattern. I couldn't express the amount of joy I had when I saw this beautiful gown, I just hoped the women at the meeting would love it just as much as I did. I hate to admit it, but I am a bit of a narcissist.

"Do you love it, mam?" The butler asked.

"Yes, it's lovely!" I yelped. The three men bowed and showed themselves out.

"Should I give the tailor the news?"

"Tell her straight away." I ordered. He bowed and left to do so.

When he left, I extinguished the candles, and room fell dark. I laid down on my bed and stared into my canopy, a lovely red gauze that enveloped the bed. It prohibited mosquitoes and showed my royalty, or something along those lines. I insisted on having a luscious room because I enjoy having the best things made by the best people. This doesn't mean that I won't accept the occasional gift, however, but I digress. I have a very important meeting tomorrow, and bragging about myself is not going to change the fact I may mess up in front of others. No amount of money could ever take back my pride after that. After awhile, my thoughts drifted me to sleep, and I had a dreamless sleep that seemed to last forever.

**_Hours later..._**

"My queen! Wake up! You'll miss the meeting!" A feminine voice yelled to me. I jolted in my sleep and slowly sat myself up.

"Meeting?" I said half-heartedly.

"The elemental gathering!"

I screamed. "Am I late?"

"No, but we must dress and get you ready!"

The routine was more length than usual today. It consisted of a relaxing bath in jasmine whilst drinking white tea, one of my absolute favorites. The servants arrived and left, doing various things such as scrubbing and replacing herbs and refilling once my drink was empty. Afterwards my hair was washed and styled to be held back into a bun, decorated with various jewel pins. My makeup was done extravagantly with red, orange, and golden hews to make it appear as an aura of a flickering flame, and all these treatments added up to be longer than an hour.

By then, my head hurt as well as my face, the only relaxing part of it was the tea. Finally, it was time for me to put on the beautiful gown that was waiting in my room overnight. The servants helped me adjust into the dress, and fixed the wrinkles and I slipped into my delicate shoes— I peered into the mirror. The young woman standing before me was not the young woman I recognized before, and it caused me to have a rather sour look on my face.

"You don't like it?" A woman asked.

"No, I love it." I began to smile.

There was a small silence.

"Xia yan?" A young voice called. My door creaked opened and I recognized the figure from my mirror. It was my younger sister, Qui, pronounced as Cho, and meant Autumn.

"You look beautiful, meimei!" She chirped. She was dressed similar to me.

"Thank you." I replied.

We were led downstairs and into a carriage. The meeting would take place in a kingdom farther from China, and the new scenery would surely be a lot to take in. Qui was eager to go, she was glad to be chosen as an advisor for me, because I trusted her the most. The ride dragged on to five, ten, fifteen, thirty minutes and then hours passed. We switched stations quite a few times, but along the way we were told we were to meet in a larger city that spoke mostly English. This gave me somewhat of a scare, English was one of my biggest weaknesses— however, I have been practicing, so I can hold a small conversation. Qui, however, was very good at English and could talk for hours.

"Look, meimei!" Qui pointed to the horizon.

The city before us was larger than I expected. It was rather odd in terms of architecture, with buildings that were high and packed closely together rather than spaced out. Since I was so used to some space around the place I lived, it was a bit odd to me, but I enjoyed the way it looked. Something about it made it feel extra homey. We stopped at the place we were staying, a very high story building containing many rooms. I was told that we were to meet in here and befriend each other before the actual meeting would start, so it gave me a bit of relief that I wouldn't be the only one that would be left out.

Inside of the building was very extraordinary, with exquisite foreign furniture beautiful carpets and marbled floors and columns. The man that led us here said we were checked in already, top floor with room fifty seven, he handed us the key and proceeded to leave. The lobby was packed with many queens from other countries. They came from so many ethnic backgrounds from all over the world, it made me excited to learn their names. Picking a spot away from everyone, I sat down in the corner of the room and waited for conversations to come to me. Qui, however, went ahead and mingled within the groups of people. I sometimes wish I wasn't as shy as I was, so I didn't feel so bad about leaving Qui by herself. After a few minutes, a young woman sat down next to me, along with what appeared to be her sister. I minded my own buisness as they began to whisper to each other. It almost sounded like argueing.

"Elsa, please! It's a once in a lifetime chance! Meet some people!"

"Anna, I know, but please leave me be. I've been meeting people for an hour. I just want a break."

"Then, can I go meet with some people at least?"

"Go ahead. Just leave me be for awhile."

The argument was not heated, it seemed more like a harsh reassurance. I could tell the young woman was uncomfortable, so I slightly moved over to give her some room. Glancing over, I noticed how beautiful her dress was and how nice her hair was decorated. I immediately felt envious of her, she had to be richer than I to afford such beautiful things. I guess I was starting to stare too much, because she glanced at me with a worried look in her blue eyes.

"Hello. Can I help you?" The young woman said. She was very active in hand movements.

I had to give myself a quick moment to shift my mind into English.

"Hello." My accent was very strong.

"My name is Elsa, and that was my sister Anna. She can be a handful..." She laughed lightly. I had to translate.

"My name is Xia Yan. Summer Flame." I smiled slightly. "Meimei Qui is around here..."

"Meimei?" She asked.

"Sister." I translated. "My English is rough, and we always call each other that."

"Thats okay, mine is to! I'm from Norway!" Elsa added. "I have family in Germany— Rapunzel and Eugiene. I can't talk too well with them."

"Unfortunate. Does Rapunzel have powers as well?" I asked.

Before she had time to answer, a bell chimed, signaling the meeting for the first day. Qui made her way back over to me, alongside Anna, and we bowed to them and they waved to us. Qui and Anna giggled as they glanced at each other once more, meaning that they indeed are friends in such a short time.

"Are you ready?" Qui asked me.

"As I'll ever be." I replied.

We walked into the meeting room.


	2. Friendly Fire

**Hello everyone! if you like my story, be sure to tell me! It is my first story on this site, afterall. I hope you enjoy it! First, I want to apologize if I don't give the characters I mention in this chapter any noticeable flaws, they will definitely show later in the series. If you are also wondering why I go to describe them, I tried my best to make it as short as I could. They are queens, they're supposed to be regal. Another note, I based this chapter after a scene in the movie. Anyway, without any further rambles, I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

We all gathered into the large room and it was announced we all had to give introductions before we were to begin. The amount of people inside of the room was about thirty, so it would not drag on as long as I thought it would. Everyone glanced around at who would go first, and eventually we reached the conclusion that we would go in order of "importance", meaning that whoever called the meeting got to speak first. The speech began by a queen going by the name of Stella, dressed in a pale yellow, floor length dress with an astounding circlet that shown from across the room. Her diamond face had a unique, but all the more lovely, shape. Stella's entire aura radiated power so strong I almost felt intimidated, but Qui grabbed my hand to relax me. Stella raised her hand, and the room grew brighter around the podium she stepped up to.

"May I have your attention, please?" Her stern, sharp voice cut through any leftover conversations. The room went completely silent, the sound of a pin could be heard.

"In order to lighten the mood—" she giggled, "pardon the pun, I will introduce myself as Stella, as most of you know from before. Stella of the Western Isles. I am the queen of light, and I will hold this meeting today. We will start by giving introductions for everyone, stating where you are from and a demonstration of your powers. Do your best not to destroy the room." A few laughs were heard. I was too tense to even smile.

"We will start by lining up." Stella stepped aside, and another queen joined the stage with her advisor, most of them were parents as I could see. My parents were too busy to come along, or else I would of invited them. More and more stood at the podium and only a few stood out to me.

"I am Flora, of the Summerhour Isles, located off the south of Brazil." She spoke with a slight accent. She had radiant tan skin and a clearly covered up face, the makeup looked tribal and lovely in its own way, decorated her heart shaped face. She wore a dress of green velvet, complete with flowers in her curly hair, and surprisingly, she wore no shoes. When she demonstrated her power, vines grew along the walls and blossoms bloomed and the fragrance burst forth into an array of floral scents that was enough to make anyone lightheaded. We clapped for her, as well as the previous queens, and she took her seat once more at the large glossy, mahogany table.

Another queen that stood out was one with a dark purple dress, revealing her left leg in a way that was almost immodest but incredibly eye catching. She wore no crown, her hair was statement enough. The silver hair fell down to her chin and swept around her oval face and brought out her round silver eyes. "My name is Electra! I'm queen of the storms!" She had quite the amount of eagerness that could be found in the hearts of the reckless. Lifting her arms, she summoned a giant storm from the outside, almost causing a black out. Instead of clearing it up, the rain stayed, and she took her seat next me and in front of Flora.

The last two that stood out were a pair of twins, obviously younger than most of us here, and both shared the same small dark blue eyes, pale skin and oval faces but the one on the left had wavy, dark blue hair and the one on the right had pale light blue hair. The dark blue haired one was dressed in a extravagant dark blue mermaid gown with lovely translucent sleeves, and the other a poofy pale blue short dressed with a laced up bodice and ballet shoes. They introduced themselves as Marina, controller of the water and it's many depths, and Zyphyra, controller of the wind and it's many heights. They created a tiny whirlwind, spilled water over the stage by accident. They were seated next to me and Qui.

I saw Elsa go up next with her sister Anna. She demonstrated her powers by freezing the mess that Marina and Zephyra had left. Elsa and Anna were also seated next to us, and finally it was my turn to go. I shook uncontrollably on the way up to the stage, as I had a fear of crowds despite being the queen. I introduced myself as Xia Yan, and my sister Qui, and I demonstrated my power by summoning fire to my hands, and accidentally catching the podium corner on fire. Marina quickly handled the mess, and the mood slightly lightened, and I found myself still tense by the laughter that brought itself from the crowd. Qui comforted me once again, putting her hand on my shoulder since my hands were too warm right now.

All of them seemed so perfect. I glanced around the room, and I got slightly upset at how they proved themselves better than I. My hands began to flare up, and without noticing it, small sparks began to appear from them.

Stella once again rose to the podium, smiling contently at the queens below. Purposely radiating an aura of light around her, she silenced the room and called everyone to attention.

"We shall now truely begin the meeting. We will not talk over each other, and we will be open minded and respectful to everyones opinions. That being said, we will begin the first issue: Should our powers be displayed in the general public? I know everyone here has already shown their powers, but should we continue with this?"

Going in order, many of them agreed that they should continue a show of powers. Flora stated strongly that, although some of us are weaker and other are stronger, we should be able to practice without being horribly shamed— as some of us have. Zephyra added in that our powers, if any are hidden, should immediately be released to the public. A vote was casted, and "yes" overtook the "no"'s by a long shot.

"Next question, should any element be deemed too dangerous outside in public? Should we banish anyone that we deem harmful?" Stella addressed.

This caused an uproar, people began shouting and the room became tense. Everyone was defending their powers and others were accusing unrealistic problems, it was if someone had stepped on a verbal landmind. I glanced around the room in panic, people began getting up and shoving each other, Stella tried desperately to calm them doem without resulting to violence, because violence was the opposite of why we were here. Flora's vines intensely grew as she argued with Electra over the dangers of lightning. Marina and Zephyra were arguing across the room with three or four different people. The voices crowded my mind, and overtook my thoughts, and ruled my nerves and sanity to below zero.

I snapped.

"Enough!" I yelled, I summoned a large fire without meaning to and it enveloped the large table before us. I was so filled with rage, I couldn't even tell what I was doing anymore. Qui was cowering in the corner, until someone grabbed her and led her away from the fire. Marina swiftly acted and summoned a wave to quickly put everything out. Things were resolved in a matter of minutes, but then I saw the damage.

Everyone huddled in the corner, afraid of being burnt— or worse. The braver ones stood in front of the crowd to shield the rest from me. Talk about being the elephant in the room, everyone gravitated away from me until Stella stepped forward again. She didn't appear as frightened as the rest of them did.

"There was no need to cause a riot. luckily the table isn't badly burnt, it just has a slight singe. Now please, everyone let's continue—"

"I'm not continuing with her!" Someone yelled. It was Zephyra. A few mumbled agrees echoed from the crowd.

"I will not tell you again. Sit, or leave." Stella said this in such a way that even the sternest of mothers could go crying.

"Make her leave!" Zephyra retaliated.

"No! Now sit!" Stella yelled. "I will not say it again!" She grabbed the sides of the podium.

Everyone hesitated, but silently made their way back to their seats. I bolted for the door, but it was locked. Qui would not come near me, she was holding her hand to the left side of her face. I realised what I had done at that point, and I fell to the floor in disbelief.

I had burnt Qui.

"Qui, I'm so sorry!" I called. Suddenly everyone in the room faded away— it was just me and her. I tried to approach her, but she turned and shoved me away.

"Meimei, I trusted you! I thought you'd never burn me again!" She cried.

I remembered that night seven years ago. I had just discovered my powers, and I was required to get them under control. I had complete naivë faith in my ability that I could control it with no effort needed. Long story short, Qui deicided to prank me while I was training and I accidentaly got scared, resulting in a scar that runs across her torso. I still feel bad for it.

and I had done it again. This time, I really did leave, I rushed outside after burning the lock, and I continued into the storm and far away from the meeting. I was stopped briefly a small beach, a mountainous island could be seen not to far from the horizon. Looking back, I saw Stella brightly illuminated and searching the ground for me. Heating up the sand, I formed a glass bridge and silently ran from the ground. I had no other choice.

I will never hurt Qui again.


	3. Patience

**Hello everyone, once again! I'm sorry that Chapter 3 took long than usual to complete. There is some small violence in this chapter, but it's nothing too bad. Hopefully this is good enough, and please remember to favorite and review if you liked it!**

* * *

Qui broke down into sobs on the floor. Her knees were too weak to help her stand anymore, so she hugged them to her chest as tightly as she could. No one said a word to her, they walked around her and everyone else became lost in different conversations. Elsa eventually worked up the courage to go over and helped her sit up on her calves. Kindly, she formed a small crystal of ice and pressed it to Qui's face, and wiped away the tears.

"It's going to be okay. We'll find her, okay?" Elsa comforted.

"I shouldn't of overreacted!" Qui said between gasps of breath.

"It wasn't your fault." Elsa smiled.

Everyone paused as Stella stepped up to the podium once again, returning from her quick perimeter search. She brushed off her dress and looked as professional as before, radiating a slight aura of light to catch peoples attention. By now, the storm had calmed a bit and everyone had settled and the chaos had dimmed. Everyone gradually turned their attention to Stella, and she began to speak.

"We need to go after her." Stella stated.

"Well no duh, princess! How are we going to do that?" Electra said sternly.

Stella glared in response.

"I'll go look for her, then!" Marina yelled.

"Sister, no!" Zephyra whimpered. "You'll get hurt!"

"Then stay here!" Marina was getting reckless.

Everyone that spoke began arguing in a group, except for Flora, who decided to check on Qui instead. Flora helped Qui to her feet and looked at her burn scar, which would clearly be noticeable for the rest of her life. Qui would have to wear a face mask to cover her if she ever wanted to maintain her beauty— but fortunately the fire did not singe her above her nose.

"If you don't want to go, fine! Stay here and be worthless!" Marina shouted. Zephyra stepped back, the hurt showing on her face. Marina turned and headed for the door.

"I'm going as well!" Elsa ran after Marina, Anna following behind and yelling for her sister.

Electra smirked. "Sounds like a fun challange!" She, too, ran for the exit.

"Qui? That was your name?" Flora asked suddenly.

"Yes. Qui is my name."

"I'll go with you to find your sister." Flora put a hand on Qui's shoulder.

Stella spoke up before they left. "Make sure that Xia Yan comes back safely. I'm not sure what caused this furious behavior— temper, most likely— but Qui, you are her sister. Please go to her."

Qui nodded and slowly walked out the door, Flora guiding her steps in security.

**_XIA YAN'S POINT OF VIEW_**

I ran across the ocean forming glass at my feet, feeling as scared and nervous than ever before. I tried my best not to slip and fall, or it would mean falling face first into muddy sand and ocean. After what seemed like half an hour and quite a bit if jogging, I reached the island on the otherside. I broke the bridge near me with a swipe of my hand and I lay myself in the dry sand, tears streaming down my face. My feet hurt from running in my shoes, and my body felt like it was on fire. After a long pause, I bring my hands in front of me and study them for a long time, and I made my decision. I let my hands slowly burn and let it grow out of control, draping my arms and soon the rest of my body in flames. It did not hurt, I did not scream or cry or whine or complain, I sat and let my body burn for awhile. My skin did not singe but my clothes were horribly destroyed along with my shoes, and my hair hung in strands along my face.

After about thirty minutes of turning everything over, I sat up and dusted myself off. I felt numbness for feelings, and all of my nerves have not recovered. I felt some sort of phantom anger, a pit feeling that associates itself with hatred but is evanescent to me. I felt this phantom rage slowly start to emerge and become less numb, and I began walking along the beach trying to find my way up one of the many mountains. Growing impatient, I simply blazed myself a new path, and halfway up I felt a sense of empowerment. When I reached the height, at which I felt was around 6,000 km up, I summoned all my will to summon a glass castle around me, and it was the most extravagant castle I had ever seen. The entire interior and exterior had the appearence and texture of quartz crystal— only hotter. I burnt off the rest off the red from my tattered gown and the ash covered it heavily, creating an imperfectly distressed dress that I refused to think of as anything but beautiful, even though it was hideous compared to the royal appearence I was used to. Here, I could feel happy for once. Here, I could be empowered.

**_QUI's POINT OF VIEW_**

Qui stared outside for awhile, pondering the first place she should begin looking. As she walked into the forest with Flora, she found herself getting lost more than once. It took some time, but eventually she arrived on the beach, on which she stopped her tracks and stared at the site before her. Even the rain seemed to freeze in place, because in the distance was a large glass castle with a bridge leading to it. Qui began running as fast as she could towards the bridge.

"Qui, wait!" Flora called. Some other queens were arriving at the beach.

"No! My sister is over there!" Qui cried, and began running again. Electra struck her with a quick bolt, and Qui collapsed on the steps of the bridge.

"Electra!" Marina shouted. Marina rushed to help Qui stand, and they continued up the steps. Zephyra followed hesitantly, and Elsa and Anna followed as well.

"Qui, what if shes dangerous?" Flora called, running to keep up.

"So what, I'll make sure she gets three thousand bolts!" Electra called while joining with the group.

"You will not!" Zephyra called. Electra only rolled her eyes.

After reaching a break in the bridge, Marina summoned water to fill the gap and Elsa froze it in place. Qui ran towards the exit and tumbled into the sand, proceeding to stand brush herself off. She looked for a path up the mountain, and saw a blazed trail, flames still fresh on the grass around it.

"I have to go!" Qui yelled. She started running, only to be stopped by someone grabbing onto her hand. It was Elsa.

"Qui, you will get hurt!" Elsa pleaded.

"I don't care, shes my sister! I have to help!"

"Listen to me, Qui! This is exactly how my problems turned out. I ran away and built myself a castle, it got destroyed, I put myself in danger! There is no telling what Xia Yan is going to do!"

"Then I'll deal with it myself!" Qui pulled her hand harshly from Elsa's, and continued up the mountain towards the castle.

**_XIA YAN'S POINT OF VIEW_**

Staring down from the balcony, I saw my sister running up the trail I had blazed moments before. I watched her all the way until she reached the castle opening, and she let herself in without warning. I rushed to greet her from the room above, and feelings of anxiety suddenly hit me again. Qui couldn't be here, I'd only hurt her again... I had to warn her.

"Qui, please leave!" I called. She glared up at me. I saw the scar I had left.

"No! It's okay, you don't have to do this!" Qui called.

"Yes I do, you don't understand." She approached me, I tensed and summoned a wall of fire between us.

"Meimei, don't! You're going to hurt yourself!" I didn't listen. I only backed up and heard the doors open again, the few of the queens rushed in. Elsa was among them, and she quickly froze my wall.

I blasted fire at it, quickly melting it with a few seconds of a blast. Marina had quickly summoned water to try and subdue me, but my flames only grew higher. Flora was pleaded for everyone to stop, along with Zephyera, and the noise all around me baffled me. I couldn't focus on where everything was coming from, and before I knew it, my flames engulfed the area and Elsa had frozen my legs and feet to my floor. I melted myself free and fell over and I trying to push myself to a corner of the room.

"I'm going to enjoy doing this!" Electra called. She summoned lightning with her left hand and threw it towards me, and I had nothing to block it with, because I had shot my fire out just as she had shot the lightning towards me. The last thing I saw was Qui grabbing onto Electra's hand to try and stop her.

**_QUI's POINT OF VIEW_**

Qui had lost all sense of herself, and she punched Electra in the side of the head. Qui had tears streaming down her face, and Electra stood up and have her the most evil glare she could manage. Qui approached her and shoved her down, punching her everytime she got the chance. Suddenly she felt vines wrapping around her, and she was pulled away and brought towards Flora. Zephyra brought Electra towards her, and had Elsa freeze her in place before she had the time to react. Qui fell to the ground eventually after she calmed down enough, and rushed towards her sister and held her in a hug.

"Why did you do that?" Qui screamed. "You're evil! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Shut up, you pathetic, powerless waste of space!" Electra shouted back. This caused Elsa to become angry, and she froze her mouth before she could say anymore.

Elsa joined Qui in helping lift Xia Yan, and Zephyra summoned a gust of wind to carry her out. Electra was carried by Flora, whom wrapped her in arms in vines to keep her from struggling. Qui stood next to Xia Yan the entire time, and refused to leave her side for one second. They brought her back to the meeting room to see if anyone could treat her. Everyone was silent on the way back.

"No one here can treat her, she can only wake up in her own time." Stella said. When she approached Xia Yan, Qui stood in front of her and refused to let her pass. Flora grabbed her and pulled Qui out of the way, and Stella ordered for Xia Yan to be taken to her room, where she would stay for a few days.

When Xia Yan finally woke up after three days, she had no recollection of what had happened. But during the nights she was asleep, Qui would have dreams of Xia Yan teaching her how to use the fire powers. On the third day, Qui's hands felt warmer than before, and when she noticed this the first action she did was attempt to light a flame. Nothing had happened, but the temperature in her hands stayed a steady warm temperature that no one could really explain. She told this to no one but her sister, but her sister only nodded.

Xia Yan was told the entire story by Qui herself, and she had to try to stop herself from crying so much while telling it. During the story, Xia Yan did not interrupt or prove things wrong, she only kept to herself and remained neutral. When the story ended, Xia Yan only looked out the window, and said one thing.

"You should of stayed away from me."


	4. Time Goes On

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter took longer than usual. School has really started getting in the way so I can't write as much as I'd like. Next chapter has a surprise guest, try and guess who it is! I promise I won't keep you waiting for too long! Remember to follow and review if you like my story!**

* * *

The ride home had been delayed until the storm outside calmed down, but it only seemed to increase in power. Electra had been locked in one of the higher rooms, fuming and throwing tantrums occasionally that only added more fuel to the storm. She had bolted her door shut and refused to open it for anyone, only coming outside to give the occasional rude glance and retrieve cold dinner. No one had heard a word from her since the incident with me, and I had a pretty good idea as to why.

As for me, I had been silent with almost everyone as well. I didn't talk to anyone but Qui, but even then I was harshly cold with her sometimes. Not to say that it didn't fill me with a bit of regret, but something inside me compelled me to continue pushing others away. No one was going to be an exception for that.

Qui welcomed herself in with a gentle knock, but my facial expression remained constant. Qui had been taking care of me for the past week, and her hands haven't cooled down since then, and I'm praying to our deities she didn't somehow contract this curse I have. She laid down on her bed located next to mine, and she smiled faintly, trying to keep an optimistic attitude as she always does.

"I talked with Anna. She would love to meet you." Qui whispered.

"I don't want visitors." Considering how much of a mess I looked, my hair hasn't been brushed and I refused to change my charred clothes. The ash made an intricate design of its own, and I refused to let anyone touch it aside from letting them wash it. Try as they might, the ash never washed away.

"It's okay. She doesn't mind. I'm going to bring her in..." Qui got up and walked towards the door. I only scowled.

The young Anna stared at me with green eyes and a shy smile. She was dressed in a nice green dress, which she was also wearing when we arrived here. I'm unsure as to why she wanted to meet me, but, I might as well be nice. There was no sense in being rude to guests, even for my attitude.

"Hello!" Anna said happily. I bit back my words and smiled.

"Hello Anna, my name is Xia Yan." I said in a formal tone.

"Hi!" Anna repeated.

"You just said that." I noted.

"Oh, sorry..." She smiled. "Anyway, I came to talk to you about my sister Elsa? You know, the ice queen? Well I'm sure I'm digging up old problems but I just thought I'd mention that there maybe some similarities..." she trailed off when she saw my uninterested expression.

"Sorry! I just wanted to say that my sister did something similar to what you did... and..." Anna started fidgeting and messing with her dress.

"And?" I asked.

"Well, I'm surprised your not hurt— not that I wanted you to get hurt, that's not what I meant at all, why would I want you getting hurt, I mean, come on! It's not like—"

"Anna..." I said, hoping to make her be quiet.

"Y-yes?" she laughed nervously.

"Why does this matter?" I asked.

Anna jumped to her defense. "I'm just saying, you need to be more careful and not rush off when—"

"Anna that's quite enough." A voice called from the door. It was Elsa.

"Anna, I told you not to bother her. You disobeyed my orders when I strictly told you not to bother her. Please go back to our room." Elsa said sternly.

"But Elsa, I was just trying to explain to her what she did was dangerous!" Anna argued.

"Anna, I will not have a fight. Leave now, please." Elsa straightened up her back and crossed her arms. Anna gave a mean glare, then proceeded to leave. Elsa stayed behind.

"I won't be here long, I promise." Elsa reassured. "But what Anna said was true, I ran away like you did when problems began to arise. You are lucky it wasn't my situation, because it would of been much worse." Elsa added.

I sat up in my bed, looking down at my hands.

"Just be more careful. I'll check on you later." Elsa turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called. Elsa glanced at me.

"I need your help with something."

Qui entered the room when I called for her, and I told her to let Elsa feel her hands. The warmth from Qui's hands was noticeable on Elsa's face. Her hands have indeed increased in temperature— and at an outstanding rate.

"Your hands, they feel _too_ warm!" Elsa said with worry. I quickly told her the story.

"That doesn't sound good... It sounds like you two have some sort of mental link going on." Elsa let go of Qui's hands.

"That makes sense, but how?" I asked.

"I don't know, are you twins? I hear twins have that kind of link." Elsa asked.

"No, she was born after me. But..." I realized something...

"What?" Elsa demanded.

"We were born on the same day." I muttered.

"That could be it! That maybe how the link was created!" Elsa rushed to feel my hands as well. "Your hands have the same temperature!" Elsa gasped.

"Meimei, I can't develope fire powers! I'm not supposed to have any!" Qui whined.

"Well..." Elsa sighed, "It has been said that every so often, a sibiling may develope the same powers. It's not as uncommon as you think, but I've never heard of such a late bloomer... It's almost like a coincidence, but there is so much evidence..." Elsa added.

"Can you help us at all?" Qui wondered.

"Yes. But we have to keep it a secret. You can tell any of the other queens or their sisters. Not even Anna." Elsa stood near the doorway. "I'll see what I can do. I think I know someone I can call to help." Elsa said.

"Whatever it takes!" I exclaimed.

"Then I will call them, and I will get them here as fast as I can. Just lay low for now, okay?" Elsa requested.

We both nodded. Elsa smiled and left.

"Thank you!" I called. Elsa said nothing more.

"Do you really think she can help?" Qui asked.

"Yes, I have complete faith in her." I reassured.

The rest of the day was not eventful in the slightest. I helped Qui pick out a mask to wear, and finally we chose a red gauze one with a beautiful flame design imprinted on it. It went beautifully with her qipao design that she continued to wear. Since we wore mostly red because of our natural element, it was compliment most of her outfits. Although, I could tell she was not very happy about hiding behind a mask for the rest of her life. I couldn't even tell her how sorry I felt, and I offered for her to burn my face if she wanted. She said she couldn't even think of hurting me, which the words almost stung because I know I had hurt her more than once.

I could never forgive myself for hurting Qui. Even how much she forgave me, it would never be the same between us ever again. I spent many hours in the past crying over this fact, and I know someday I'd do it again. One day she was going to get tired of being burnt. Of being hurt. That day is going to be the day I can't go on, and I hoped it would never arrive. I just hoped that day also hasn't passed, because I know it would be too late to recover if it did.

That night we spent in silence, the morning was the same.


	5. Heated Words

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I can't say for sure how long our special guest is going to stay before I have to end up changing the genre of my writing to be a cross over, so she shouldn't be taking up too much time in here. However, I'll probably end up using her anyway. Anyway, remember to rate and review if you like my story!**

* * *

During the morning, Qui and I spent the morning in silence. The atmosphere had a heavy element to it, and I wasn't really one to break the ice sort of speak. When Elsa said she had someone that could help, I just hope she knew what she was talking about. Elsa was the only one we could count on.

When Elsa finally came to our room somewhere around seven in the morning, I was beginning to wonder who could be the person she was talking about. Her smile somewhat reassured me, but something in the tension told me to not get my hopes up. I went with the latter, I braced myself for the worst.

"Are you ready to meet the miracle worker?" Elsa said, attempting to lighten the mood. Not even Qui smiled, she only sunk herself deeper into her bed.

"Qui, are you getting sick?" Elsa asked worriedly.

Qui shook her head no, and gave a faint smile to Elsa. It wasn't her usual smile though, there was no joy behind it. Qui had surrounded herself in negativity, and I couldn't help but feel horrible for her, as I always seemed to do. To make matters worse, we haven't said a word to each other all morning.

"Well, here she is..." Elsa stepped aside for us, and a young woman entered the room.

The young woman had short brunette hair, and she wore a lovely pink dress that was suited for that of a princess. Her green eyes lit up the room, but she wore a careful expression. The young woman had an air of royalty around her, with a bit of magicalness I couldn't explain. She had me captivated at first glance.

"This is Rapunzel. She is a sister of mine from overseas. We have family ties, so we didn't grow up together, but she is still royalty." Elsa explained.

Elsa had mentiones something about Rapunzel before, but I couldn't remember what.

"She will heal Qui. I promise. She has such a unique gift." Elsa added.

"Hello!" Rapunzel said happily. "So... Which one of you needs help? I didn't get smuggled past everyone for nothing! I hope..." She added.

Qui lightly raised her hand, and Rapunzel tended to her. Qui grasped Rapunzel'a hand, and she jumped back from the touch. "Your hands really are hot... I thought Elsa was exaggerating..." Rapunzel continued holding onto Qui's hand. I immediately saw Rapunzel's expression change from concerned to focus, and she closed her eyes and I saw what Elsa met by having a unique gift.

Rapunzel tilted her head down and lifted Qui's hands to her face. At first I was confused, and I was about to drag her away, but then I saw tears fall down her face and onto Qui's hand. She sat that hand down, grabbed the other, and repeated the process. Rapunzel then began singing a hauntingly beautiful melody, it made chills run across my body.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

When the incantation was finished, I couldn't believe the magic that took place. An ethereal golden light swirled around Qui's hands, and Qui's eyes grew wide with surprise. The golden light subsided after a dazzling appearence, and Qui quickly touched her hands in hope that they were colder. Her expression told me indeed something had changed.

"Meimei! They're healed!" She started to throw herself at me, but not before accidentally setting fire to a candle nearby my bed. Qui stopped in her tracks, and toppled over so quickly that it was a miracle that Rapunzel and Elsa were able to catch her.

"No..." Qui whispered. "I can't have these powers! There's no telling who I could hurt!"

"Qui calm down!" I begged.

"This is all Electra's fault!" She screamed.

"Qui, you don't know what you're doing!" Elsa yelled.

Qui struggled free, and raced out of the room and down the hallway. I got out of bed, but since Electra had struck me, I was still recovering for the time being. I didn't get very far before I had to hold onto a nearby table to keep myself steady. I could feel so much anger coursing through me that I hardly realised when I set my bedside table ablaze by accident. Elsa quickly put it out, and ran off to go catch Qui. Rapunzel remained by my side the whole time.

**QUI'S POINT OF VIEW**

I burst through Electra's door without a care in the world. I had my fist engulfed in flames, and Electra was blasted to the corner of her dark room. Electra was summoning a lightning bolt when I quickly shot a large fire ball at her hand, causing her to yell. I had so much rage in my feelings that it clouded out every reasonable thought in my mind. I lit another fire ball in my hand and I approached her menacingly, enough to make her back away from me.

"You did this to me! You are going to pay!" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"Shut up you pathetic little—" I cut her off by sending a fireball crashing into her side.

"YOU shut up, you ungraceful peasent!" I screamed once again.

I summoned up all the fire I could manage, causing a huge fire to engulf the room in flames. I wasn't really aware of it at the time, but everyone was watching us from a distance. Apparently no one could really get into the room without getting hurt, and Marina was trying her best to put everything out. I learned that rage can overthrow your powers by a lot, so I also wasn't aware I had collapsed until it was too late. Electra backed into the corner crying her eyes out in some sort of odd mixture of emotions.

I couldn't recall anything else.

**XIA YAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

After I had heard the news, I did nothing more than hit my face with my palm. I knew Qui had little patience, especially when scared, but this was getting ridicilous. The almost saddening thing about the ordeal was that I was beginning to grow alien from the young sister who I grew up with. The one who would sneak me extra mooncakes home from the Mid-Autumn Festival as well as tasty dango from the locals. I missed how we would stay up all night, giving wishes to Chang'e, and wishing for true love to happen to us one day. Sighing, I change into a more formal gown than my red and gold trimmed qipao, and instead changed into a black kimono with an beautiful red trim. I was going to formally apologize for my sisters actions once and for all.

Qui was delievered to her room, thankfully not too hurt. Electra, however, sustained a few good fractures from the fight. After being healed, they brought her in for interrogation and demanded a formal apology. They expected the same for Qui, and I was going to stand up for her to the end.

I was invited to the interrogation, and I took a seat next to Zephyra and Stella. She smiled at me meekly, and I returned the gesture. When we glanced at Electra, I could see that the barriers she had produced around herself had trembled. She shook with fear, as if she didn't even know where she was at or why she even here to begin with. Stella sat up straight and put her hands on the table before her.

"Do you know why you are here, Electra?" Stella questioned. No answer was returned, she simply stared down at her burnt shoes.

"Please answer when I address you." Stella's patience was working overtime.

"Electra, please answ—" she was cut off briefly by a yell from Electra.

"Her! It's her fault! Quit blaming me!" She pointed to me, and continued to yell and cry. I couldn't help but agree, afterall.

"We know, Electra. But her attack was clearly an accident from social anxiety. You have no excuse for what you have done." Stella's fingernails dug into the table.

"How do you even know? You weren't even there!" Electra screamed.

"My sources would never lie to me." Stella snapped.

"May I say something?" Zephyra spoke up.

"You have the floor." Stella stated.

"When I broke you away from miss Xia Yan, you retaliated. Xia Yan was clearly only nervous, that justifies her rage—"

"No! No it does not!" I exclaimed. "I started all of this. I will take the punishment. What I did was an act of anxiety, like Stella explained. It was an unprofessional move on my part. I sincerely apologize. However, you blatantly attacked me! You're no queen to rule a country! You could barely rule an empire! You are a stuck up, unprofessional queen with no respect for herself or the people around her." The words that I delievered sounded like poison.

Electra gave no response. I swear I could see her crying.

"Xia Yan, please have a seat." Stella whispered.

I couldn't remember much else afterwards. I remember Electra throwing more of a fit before we actually got useful information. I could see a softer side of her emerging after my words, as if she had finally met her match. As reckless as she could be, maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"Someone paid me to attack her." Electra admitted.

"Miss Xia Yan only?" Stella asked.

"No. They wanted someone else." Electra added.

"Please tell us who." Stella sat forward, her posture bent.

"They wanted, specifically, all the elements. Xia Yan was just my first target." Electra sniffled.

"And did they state why?" Stella added.

"Power. Money. Revenge. Somethin'..." Electra mumbled.

"And who sent you the request?" Stella demanded.

"Some fellow by the name of Hans." No one moved, and everyone seemed puzzled.

"We will ask around if anyone knows someone by this name. For now, you're excused." Electra dashed from the room.

"As for you, Xia Yan, you're sister still needs to be interrogated. Do you give us permission?" Stella requested.

"Don't be too harsh, please." I agree'd.

"I promise." Stella said, then dismissed us all.

I returned to my room, turning the name that Electra had said over in my mind. When Elsa visited later, I withheld the information from her. I had to wait for everyone to leave in order to talk to her, but it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. She informed me that Rapunzel would be staying here but remained hidden. This was good because we still needed her for Qui. Before she left, Elsa gave a goodnight hug and turned out my lights.

I couldn't help but not sleep that night.


End file.
